Suffolk County charter school
(interior) (ruined houses SW) (generator circle SW) (east) (west) }} The Suffolk County charter school is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background In exchange for funding, Principal Jackie Hudson agreed to implement the government's experimental Nutrition Alternative Paste Program (NAPP) at the school. Participation required limiting food consumption within the school to a food paste developed by Vault-Tec and the federal government.Vault Dwellers Survival Guide p. 384: "The student base of this school consisted mostly of lower-income and disadvantaged students. These children were lucky enough to be chosen for trials of a new food substitute paste developed by Vault-Tec in conjunction with the U.S. government. The paste was intended to provide all necessary nutrition and have a shelf life of over 100 years. Despite some minor side effects, the paste is both nutritious and delicious. Why not try some yourself? You’ll be in the pink!" This decision was apparently made without the consent of faculty, students, or parents. Per Principal Hudson's announcements, the NAPP was launched on October 18 and any outside food was to be confiscated from then on. These announcements can be heard on three holotapes found throughout the school. According to a letter drafted on Mr. Davidson's terminal, both faculty and students were unhappy with the NAPP. The draft indicates that a week of paste consumption seemingly resulted in an increase in problematic student behavior and "pinker" complexions in everyone. A majority of the ghouls at the school do possess a pinker complexion compared to other ghouls in the wasteland. Layout Exterior The school grounds are inhabited by pink feral ghouls. Two main floor entrances are available: the southwest front door and the northeast back door. To the south of the school is the Murkwater construction site, which is home to a mirelurk queen. Interior The interior is also inhabited by pink feral ghouls, including a glowing one in the upstairs library. The building consists of 3 levels: a main floor, an upper floor and a basement. Upon entry through the front door, the reception office and adjoined principal's office is on the right; a hole in the wall on the left leads to a restroom. Centered is a collapsed stairway to the upper floor with a hallway on either side. The left hand side hallway leads to the restrooms and a series of classrooms; the right hand hallway leads to the cafeteria (entrance initially chained from the opposite side). The collapsed staircase can be used to reach the upper level by jumping from the railing or topmost step. The upper floor can also be accessed using an intact back staircase via the working elevator that runs between the basement and main floor. This method requires one to traverse through the classrooms off of the main floor's left hallway and then through the basement (via the hole in the cafeteria floor) due to rubble blocking direct access to the staircase. In the basement, behind a door opened from an Expert-locked computer terminal, a mattress can be found. Notable loot * Unstoppables issue #4 - On the second floor, In the library. * Fusion core - In the basement, inside the farthest generator. * 16 samples of food paste scattered throughout the school. * 12 Vault-Tec lunchboxes - In classrooms, desks, on the floor, or in lockers. ** 8 can be found on the first floor. ** 4 can be found on the second floor. * Stealth Boy - In the basement, behind a door secured with an expert terminal. * Five overdue books: ** One on the counter outside the principal's office next to a broken terminal. ** One right next to the stealth boy described above. ** One on a student desk in a room with a large door with Novice lock in the kitchen area. ** One on the second floor, on a table behind a locked expert door. ** One on the floor of the library on the second floor next to the dead body in a pink dress. There is a terminal to return them in the library on the second floor. * Three school announcements holotapes by Principal Hudson regarding the school's participation in and adherence to the NAPP: ** The first is for the 18th of October, and is on the ground floor in the principal's office, on the desk. ** The second is for the 20th of October, and is on the ground floor in the cafeteria, on the podium. ** The third is for the 22nd of October, and is on the second floor in the library, on the desk next to the Unstoppables magazine. * Note - In the southwest corner of second floor, on a teacher's desk in a classroom behind a Novice-locked door. Related quests * Quartermastery * Randolph Safehouse * Ghoul Problem Notes * In the hallway with the chained library door (second floor), there is a hole in the wall next to it. If the Sole Survivor looks through the hole, they then can activate a book return terminal. This will teleport the Sole Survivor into the room. * There is one computer terminal outside of the principal's office that does not seem to do anything. It boots up to a screen but does not offer any interactive options. * A chemistry station is upstairs in the lab, and a cooking station is behind a Novice locked door adjacent to the stage in the main cafeteria. * The zone will respawn but the pink ghouls won't (since they're unique), meaning on a second visit one will only have to deal with the final leveled ghoul and two radroaches. * Although labeled as Mr. Davidson's Terminal, the logged in user is a Henry Smith. Moreover, Mr. Davidson's Terminal is situated in Vault-Tec Regional HQ on the third floor. * Following the road west from the school's front doors, look north into the swampy area for a rocky outcropping with a glowing fungus and a steamer trunk next to it. Be wary, as a super mutant behemoth wanders this area. * A sentry bot can be found in one of five small concrete structures located to the south of the school's entrance. The sentry bot can be triggered and led to the nearby behemoth, which may result in a battle between the two. * Opening the door on the middle concrete structure reveals a fake wall with some graffiti that reads "YOU LOOK NICE TODAY!" This is reminiscent to the graffiti behind another fake door in Fallout 3, that reads "FUCK YOU." Appearances The Suffolk County charter school appears in Fallout 4 and is mentioned in Fallout: Wasteland Warfare. Behind the scenes * The 200-year-old message on the board at the front of the school is "Education is what survives when what has been learnt is forgotten." This is a quote from B. F. Skinner, famous for describing the psychological concept of operant conditioning. * The pink food paste may be a nod to The Stuff, a 1985 horror movie in which a popular gooey dessert food turns people into mindless killer zombies. English teacher Smith even refers to the pink paste as "the stuff" in his letter of complaint draft. * The pink food paste is also a reference to pink slime, more commonly known as lean finely textured beef or LFTB. Gallery FO4 School announcement Oct 18th holotape.png|School announcements Oct 18th FO4 School announcement Oct 20th holotape.png|School announcements Oct 20nd FO4 Suffolk County charter school unstoppables.png|Location of the issue #4 of the Unstoppables magazine and School announcements Oct 22nd. FO4 Suffolk County charter school note.png|Note to Mr. Henderson SFCS_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal FO4 Suffolk County charter school welcome sign.png|Welcome sign Suffolk-back-entrance.jpg|Back entrance Suffolk-ghouls.jpg|Feral ghouls covered in pink paste outside the school Suffolk-playground.jpg|Playground Suffolk-poster.jpg Suffolk-outside.jpg Suffolk-concrete.jpg|Concrete structures Fo4-you_look_nice.jpg|"You look nice today!" Category:Fallout 4 locations pl:Szkoła Hrabstwa Suffolk ru:Частная школа округа Саффолк uk:Приватна школа округу Саффолк zh:薩福克郡特許學校